


Let me capture you

by Connah



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Chanhee also gets a happy ending, Kinda, M/M, Porn With Plot, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, bottom Sunwoo, consensual voyeurism, top Changmin, voyeur Chanhee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25380115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Connah/pseuds/Connah
Summary: While on tour in Paris the three friends are assigned to a room. Chanhee bought a new polaroid camera, Changmin and Sunwoo get carried away while posing for him.
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Ji Changmin | Q, Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Sunwoo, Ji Changmin | Q/Kim Sunwoo
Comments: 28
Kudos: 204





	Let me capture you

Everything seemed better in Paris. The streets were riddled in culture and history. The stores either smelled like fancy perfume or coffee. And with one more day in the city before the next tour stop they wanted to make something worth remembering it by.

"Look what I got~" Chanhee sang as he pulled a box out of a bag he was carrying.

Sunwoo and Changmin were lounging on the large king sized bed in front of him.

Even the hotel in Paris was a million times better than what they were used to. The luxurious bed, a smaller double bed under the window. Sure it was only two beds but the friends were used to sharing at the dorms anyway. The bathroom had a large shower and vanity mirror which Chanhee loved to take selfies in.

'I'm gonna miss this' Sunwoo had already vocalized a thousand times since they had been here.

Sunwoo and Changmin both looked up from their phones as Chanhee opened the box.

"A polaroid camera?" Changmin tilted his head in confusion. "Don't you already have one back at home?"

"Yes, but-" Chanhee began. He took the camera out of its packaging to show it off.

It was a modern take on a vintage camera. Boxy, compact, it had a colorful strike down the center. Chanhee looked very pleased with it.

"This one is so pretty I had to buy it."

"It's very French." Was Sunwoo's input. Chanhee smiled at the camera as he put it down.

"I just wanted something special to remember Paris by."

"As if the city isn't memorable on its own?" Sunwoo laughed. Changmin nudged him with his foot playfully. Chanhee didn't like to be teased when he was being sentimental.

"You know what I mean" Chanhee defended his purchase.

" Yeah Sunwoo" Changmin joined in teasingly as he nudged him again.

"Alright, alright" Sunwoo gave in. He moved to sit up on the bed, putting his phone down on the table at the side of the bed.

" Well if you're going to buy things, we might as well go all out, yeah?"

Chanhee waited for Sunwoo to elaborate.

" Let's have a party, just us three."

" What?" Changmin said. Sunwoo rolled his eyes.

" If we invite anyone else the manger will get mad that we're not resting before we leave tomorrow." He explained. A light clicked in Changmin's head.

" But they won't expect us as roommates." Changmin snapped his fingers. Sunwoo nodded devilishly.

Chanhee had to admit Sunwoo had good ideas sometimes.

* * *

The night came and the boys were finishing "setting up".

Chanhee came up with the idea to do a ' mini fashion show' and had laid out all the best clothes they had around the room. Changmin was putting the champagne on ice and Sunwoo was filling wine glasses up for starters.

"This is perfect" Chanhee sighed happily. He brought his polaraid camera to his eye and looked around the room.

He watched Sunwoo through the lens as he approached him to hand him a drink.

"A night to remember."

_Flash. Cha- chak_

Chanhee tried to photograph everything. He loved the clicking sound of the camera as he captured the moment, the wait until the picture developed to see how it turned out. During the waiting time the three sipped on wine and champagne and talked.

"Chahnee is drunk, look." Changmin pointed out as he reached over to Chanhee.

Pushing Chanhee's hair aside to reveal the pink blush on his ears the boy laughed and pulled away.

"Oh, he shouldn't be using this then." Sunwoo said as he leaned over to grab the camera hanging around Chanhee's neck.

"What? No, it's mine" Chanhee fought back. He pulled away, pushing himself flat onto the bed they were all sitting on a Sunwoo leaned over him.

" Come on, I just want one try." Sunwoo said, his fingers slipping over Chanhee's neck in an attempt to pull the strap off him. Chanhee wrapped his hand around Sunwoo's to stop him. But Sunwoo was much stronger.

"Fine, if I give you it, will you get off of me?" Chanhee attempted to bargain. Suddenly Sunwoo was in his ear.

"Maybe." Sunwoo's voice dragged out slowly and drunkenly. Chanhee suddenly felt flustered.

Luckily Sunwoo seemed distracted too, allowing Chanhere to pull his hands free and remove the camera from his neck and hand it to Sunwoo.

" You just press the button on top" Chanhee explained as he sat up, quickly reaching for his drink and downing it in one mouthful.

"I know how to work a camera." Sunwoo pouted. He quickly pulled himself off the bed and aimed the camera at Changmin and Chanhee.

"Give me your best pose"

* * *

The night progressed and Chanhee managed to snag his camera back. In the midst of drinking Changmin spilled wine on his shirt and the two friends rallied in laughter at him.

“Go take it off before it stains!” Sunwoo barked a little, his voice over the edge of tipsy where he couldn’t quite control his volume anymore. Chanhee looked through the developed polaroids as Changmin stood up to change.

“Let’s do the fashion show!” He rang out, smiling up to Changmin who had just taken his shirt off.

“Here, put this on.” Chanhee jumped up too to pick an outfit out for his members.

It was his skill, style and photography. Often everyone came to him for tips and advice, and these two were no different.

“No, no. This shirt goes better. And wear a loose tie with it.” Chanhee told Changmin as he got dressed up.

They played around in the room; posing by the giant window overlooking the city. Posing with the flutes of champagne and against the wall. Chanhee was trying to make it ‘Vintage’ or ‘Paris chic’ if you will.

Eventually the three of them ended up on the bed.

“Move closer, I can’t get both of you.” Chanhee whined. Changmin did his best on the uneven mattress to move closer to Sunwoo, but his unsteady drunken demeanor made it difficult as he fell down, clinging on to Sunwoo’s body as he did.

“Hey, get off!” Sunwoo laughed, struggling to stay on his knees too as Changmin giggled uncontrollably. His laughter was infectious to Sunwoo only apparently as Chanhee whined once more.

“God seriously, you guys are like a clingy couple right now, get a hold of yourselves.” He complained.

Changmin picked himself back up with a small gasp like a light bulb had gone off in his head.

“Oh that’s a great idea!” Changmin laughed, hitting Sunwoo on the chest excitedly as Sunwoo also picked himself back up onto his knees.

“What?” Chanhee tilted his head. He didn’t mean it seriously, right?

“No that’s _so_ Parisian! We can do couples poses.” Changmin’s hand laced around Sunwoo’s shirt, looking over to the younger boy for his approval.

Sunwoo smirked and shrugged his shoulders.

“What’s the harm, right?”

“Right”

So Changmin started to pose. His face as serious as it could be when his cheeks were tainted red from the alcohol in his system. He unbuttoned the first button of Sunwoo’s shirt, pulling the collar to one side as he looked over to Chanhee’s camera to pose.

_Flash, cla-clack_

Chanhee took a picture.

The two of them began to play with each other. Grasping at their faces like you see in magazines, running hands down their bodies. It was easy to miss the tension building through the lens of the camera. Especially since Chanhee had seen these two act before at shoots and on stage. Changmin’s had a talent at naturally radiating lust, and Sunwoo always had sharp eyes on stage just like he did now. Chanhee didn't over think it.

“Changmin you look really good.” Chanhee complimented.

Changmin was running his hand through Sunwoo’s hair as Sunwoo’s hand played with the loose tie on Changmin’s neck. He pulled on it a little, making Changmin’s eyebrow lift playfully. It was a perfect shot for Chanhee.

Chanhee was photographing it all with a change of film in the middle, turning away to reset the camera before turning back to his friends.

“Okay, I think I have about twenty left.” He announced. Changmin nodded.

“Then we should make these really fun.”

Changmin leaned in closer and suddenly the atmosphere changed. The air felt thin and Chanhee suddenly felt isolated in such a strange way. Like he shouldn't be watching but he couldn't look away either.

They had the same eyes, the same stares, the same tension but something changed. Like a broken barrier between the two and Chanhee was left outside for a second. But it only took a second for them to act on impulse.

Their lips met silently and Chanhee felt like this hadn't been the first time. He wasn't surprised actually, the three of them had always been _pretty close_ but now Chanhee saw the reason behind it. The tension in the room was close to snapping as Sunwoo sighed, opening his lips and allowing Changmin to take control.

All Chanhee could do was watch and feel the heat rise in his stomach. He was almost scared to make a sound.

Changmin pushed his fingers through Sunwoo's hair, making the young member reach out to grab Changmin's shirt to keep himself steady. Chanhee felt like he was watching a movie, it looked like art. He just had to capture it.

_Flash, cla-clack_

The loud noise and bright light made them stop. Two pairs of eyes opening and glancing back to Chanhee who suddenly remembered where he was.

Oh no, was he in trouble?

"That's not a bad idea." Changmin's voice sounded deeper than usual, filled with lust and alcohol. Chanhee felt his heart stop.

Changmin's hand wrapped itself in Sunwoo's shirt and pulled him closer.

"Take a few more."

Changmin quickly resumed the kiss, picking straight back to where he left off, lips clashing messily as Chanhee stared in disbelief.

He wanted more pictures? And Sunwoo was fine with that too? None of them argued against Changmin's request, and certainly Sunwoo didn't seem to care as Changmin's lips began to trace down to his jaw, leaving his mouth free to whimper quietly.

Chanhee felt intrigued watching his members kiss. How they reacted to each others touch, how this didn't seem like the first time. It had him curious. Suddenly Chanhee was imagining them doing things way beyond kissing. How far had they gone before?

His stomach muscles tightened. He felt breathless and all he was doing was watching. Damn he was already hard too.

He felt embarrassed. A normal person shouldn’t be into this sort of thing.

Changmin's hands began to unbutton Sunwoo's shirt. Chanhee had literally just seen his bare chest when he was changing clothes only moments ago but it felt totally different watching Changmin do it.

His mouth moved to Sunwoo's exposed collar, teeth sinking into it. Sunwoo groaned loudly and let his head fall back.

_'Beautiful.'_ Chanhee snapped a picture.

The flash once again disturbed Sunwoo but this time Changmin remained on task. Sunwoo's heavy eyes met Chanhee's wide eyes and for a moment Chanhee couldn't breathe.

His mind wandered.

_Could he make Sunwoo feel this good, too?_

Sunwoo was brought back to Changmin's focus as the brown haired member pulled the completely unbuttoned shirt down Sunwoo's arms. Sunwoo worked to toss it aside, slowly moving himself back to sit down on the bed properly.

Changmin used this to his advantage. Pushing Sunwoo until he was lying down, he laced his lips towards Sunwoo's stomach, Chanhee watching as the muscles became taut in anticipation.

Chanhee felt the same.

Fuck this was such a rush to watch. Changmin expertly making Sunwoo whimper and groan. A few times Sunwoo glanced up to Chanhee, as if he was checking his reaction, and each time Chanhee was either staring straight back at him or was transfixed on what Changmin's mouth was doing.

Changmin reached the line of Sunwoo's pants, kissing the area tenderly as Sunwoo's hands buried themselves in Changmin's hair.

Changmin broke away to look at Chanhee. Chanhee felt the air snap.

"Should we stop here?" He seemed to ask if Chanhee was okay with them continuing before him.

Chanhee gulped. His dick in his pants was becoming so uncomfortable he wanted to stop and get a cold shower immediately. This was too much to just sit and watch unravel before him. But in the same breath he didn't want it to stop. He wanted to see how far they could go.

"No, please." His voice was barely a whisper and it caused Changmin to smirk fiendishly, making Chanhee's heart race.

Changmin moved back up to kiss Sunwoo's lips, recieving silent permission for him to continue too before moving straight back down to unbutton his pants.

Chanhee watched with all the curiosity in the world. What did Sunwoo look like when he was hard? What noises did he make when you pleasured him, what did his orgasm sound and look like? Chanhee needed to know everything.

Sunwoo moaned as he tried to make Changmin move faster. The boy teasing him by mouthing over his clothed bulge, Chanhee could see precum already seeping into his underwear. Chanhee gulped hungrily.

"Changmin stop teasing us." Sunwoo voiced, suddenly Chanhee was hyper aware of his presence in the room again. His eyes met Sunwoo and they must have told the whole story. How hard he was just watching, that his mind was inserting himself into the scene unraveling before him. Sunwoo could see it all.

Chanhee kept eye contact with Sunwoo as he raised his camera up.

_Flash, cha-chack_

Changmin chuckled deeply, Sunwoo raising his hips in protest of him not hurrying up but then Changmin finally caved too. Pulling the band of his underwear down Sunwoo's swollen cock sprung free and Chanhee felt himself become dizzy.

Sunwoo hissed at the sudden freedom and Changmin didn't waste a second to have him pining again. Lips tracing up and down his length Changmin teased the younger member until he whined almost like a cry.

"Changmin please" he begged quietly. Chanhee's skin felt on fire. He was utterly fixed on how Changmin's tongue flicked at the tip, Sunwoo's hands curling deeply into the sheets he lay on in an attempt to control himself. It was stunning.

Chanhee slowly shuffled himself off the bed so he could change angles.

Changmin froze, worried that they had pushed Chanhee too far with their actions. He watched cautiously as Chanhee's eyes connected with him again as he moved to stand at the top of Sunwoo's head.

Changmin smirked victoriously.

Finally he gave Sunwoo what he craved. As Sunwoo glanced up over his head to see what Chanhee was doing Changmin lowered his mouth over his dick, causing him to screw his eyes closed in ecstasy as his breath shook out a moan.

Chanhee's throat burned as he licked his lips. This angle was much better.

He watched as Changmin's cheeks hollowed as he rose up Sunwoo's cock. The slightly noises emanating from Changmin's throat indicating he was enjoying it just as much as Sunwoo was, Chanhee took another picture.

Changmin came up with a popping sound, replacing his mouth with a hand momentarily as his sat up a little to look at Chanhee. Chanhee held his breath.

"Is it better up there?" He asked, partially not expecting an answer. Chanhee's eyes widened.

Changmin twisted his wrist suddenly, the new movement causing Sunwoo to cry out in pleasure and Chanhee's eyes darted to Sunwoo's expression.

"Do you wish you were doing this to him?"

Changmin sped up, Sunwoo's eyes snapped open and instantly connected with Chanhee's. Chanhee felt his insides twist as he choked on the breath stuck in his throat.

"Or do you wish you were him?"

Changmin's words made Chanhee stutter out a frustrated groan. He wanted it all, he wanted to be greedy and have everything on a plate in front of him. He wanted to be the one pulling those delicious moans from Sunwoo's mouth, but he also wanted to be lying in the bliss that Sunwoo was in now too. Changmin's hands slowed down and Sunwoo whined in protest.

"Chanhee" Sunwoo whined. Chanhee's eyes widened as he stared intensely at him. Sunwoo was silently begging for his help. Changmin's teasing being too much for him, he needed relief and was turning to Chanhee to find it.

"Now now, Chanhee is just a guest." Changmin reminded him. With those words Changmin wrapped his arms around Sunwoo's thighs and pulled him closer, separating his legs to the outside of Changmin's still clothed body as he did so.

The jolt pulled Sunwoo's attention back to what was happening. Chanhee's too.

"If you wanted more you should've just said."

Changmin's hands began to roam Sunwoo's skin. Caressing his smooth but toned thighs, moving to the softer more sensitive skin on the inside. Stroking over his cock with feather like touches as Sunwoo's head fell back in pleasure.

Changmin was having too much fun. The way his eyes flickered between the two pairs that were watching his every move, they were filled with lust and need and he was doing exceptionally well controlling himself, Chanhee thought.

He wished he wasn't.

Chanhee needed more. He wanted to see Changmin break Sunwoo. To cause Sunwoo to become uncontrolled and lose his mind. He wanted to hear Changmin lose control of his moans and get carried away. His mind was racing into everything that he could possibly imagine. Fuck Chanhee was so hard it was hurting him not to touch himself.

But he felt like he couldn't. He was just watching, he had to pay attention.

"What do you think? Do you think he deserves it?" Changmin broke Chanhee's racing mind. The boy looked back down to Changmin, chest faltering as he did so.

Changmin raised a finger to his mouth, sucking on it a little as his eyes watched Chanhee's reaction. Chanhee's mouth ran dry. Lips parting of their own accord as a small whimper came out, Changmin smirked knowingly.

Changmin silently ran his hand over Sunwoo's thighs again, this time letting his slicked finger tease at Sunwoo's entrance. The younger boy stirred needingly.

Chanhee craned his neck for a better look, watching with utmost curiosity as Changmin inserted a finger into Sunwoo, the younger boy releasing a long, pent up moan he had been dying to release for a while.

"Oh my God" Sunwoo growled, trying to encourage Changmin to move by rolling his hips. But the older boy kept still. Sunwoo's hands reached out to grab Chanhee behind him.

Chanhee's head snapped back. Losing that glorious sight as Sunwoo dug his fingers into Chanhee's pants, making the older boys breath shudder. Changmin tutted to call for their attention.

"Chanhee needs to concentrate if he wants to take pictures tonight. Let him go." Changmin coaxed Sunwoo, curling his finger inside him, at first Sunwoo's grip tightened on Chanhee's thighs, making him bite his lip to hold in a moan. Then Sunwoo let go.

"Better"

Changmin then started a rhythm, slowly moving one digit in and out of Sunwoo's ass, the younger boy grew quiet this time and settled into low moans of enjoyment. Chanhee watched in awe from his drawn back position.

He was missing out. His core ached for more, his mouth watered. Chanhee walked around to the other side of the bed to stand behind Changmin.

Changmin watched him with deep, unreadable eyes. Picking up the speed subconsciously, making Sunwoo moan more readily as Chanhee raised his camera up over Changmin's shoulder.

_Flash. Cha-chack._

The light suddenly made Sunwoo self conscious. The younger boy raised his arms to cover his face, only his lips visible as Changmin curled his finger to hit his prostate. Sunwoo cried out loudly.

_Flash. Cha-chack_

Chanhee couldn't help himself. This angle was perfect. Changmin realised how much Chanhee was enjoying himself and picked up the speed, even adding a second finger when he felt Sunwoo was ready.

"Oh fuck, Changmin god-" Sunwoo moaned uncontrollably. He pressed his arms more firmly into his face to try and smother his reaction but it didn't help much. His chest rose raggedly out of breath as Changmin finger fucked him relentlessly.

"Chanhee." Changmin's voice broke through Sunwoo's moans. Chanhee felt more nervous than ever.

"Come here." Changmin simply stared at Chanhee to indicate him to take a step closer. Chanhee obeyed silently,coming until his face was next to Changmin's shoulder, Changmin leaned in to close the gap and kiss him.

It didn't take much for Chanhee to give in. Changmin quickly slid his tongue into Chanhee's mouth, causing Chanhee to moan. Chanhee's hand roamed over Changmin's still clothed chest trying to gain any sensation he had so far been missing out on until Changmin's free hand came up to guide him.

Changmin clasped Chanhee's hand with his own. Leading him down to his covered bulge in his pants, Chanhee whined into the kiss at how hard Changmin was.

He took the hint, massaging Changmin through his pants, finally Changmin groaned back in his throat and Chanhee felt victory, even if it wasn't a his own expense.

Changmin broke the kiss, breathless and ragged as hissed at the uncomfortable yet pleasurable friction Chanhee was causing.

He looked back down to Sunwoo who had been silently watching them for who knows how long.

"Are you ready?" Changmin asked the younger member. His fingers pulling out regardless of the answer, Sunwoo cried in protest while nodding his head.

Chanhee brought his attention back to Sunwoo too, who's face was covered in a light pink blush, forehead slightly flushed with sweat that strands of hair stuck to him. Chanhee's grip around Changmin's dick grew a little tighter subconsciously, causing him to hiss.

"Take it out" Changmin asked of him. Chanhee listened and quickly pulled Changmin's pants and underwear down in one movement as Changmin finally removed his shirt over his head.

Chanhee took a step back as he helped Changmin awkwardly remove his pants on to the floor. Changmin took his own dick in one hand, pumping himself a few times before lining up with Sunwoo's ass.

Chanhee held his breath. The silence was broken by Sunwoo's long moan as Changmin pushed into him, Changmin faltering eventually as he groaned from his chest, his hands pushed down onto Sunwoo's thighs, the sensation adding to their pleasure.

"God" Changmin hissed, pushing into Sunwoo who had already begun shaking. Sunwoo had been teased for so long and now was getting what he wanted. His hands roamed up to Changmin's stomach in an attempt to pull him even closer.

_Flash. Cha-chack_

Chanhee snapped another picture. The growing pile of polaroids on the end of the bed were telling the story of the night from start to finish. Now as their bodies entwined Chanhee couldn't control himself anymore.

His own hand pushed into his pants, gulping to himself at how hard he was. It hurt, his hand providing what relief it could as he timed his strokes with Changmin's thrusts. Sunwoo moaned freely, fingers digging into Changmin's unmarked skin to press redness onto it. Changmin was probably thankful the boy didn't have long nails as he raked his finger up his sides.

"Fuck, Sunwoo" Changmin growled, he leaned over to kiss him powerfully, engulfing Sunwoo's mouth with his own as Sunwoo's legs wrapped around Changmin's waist to pull him closer.

Chanhee's shaky hand tried to grab his camera.

"Harder, please" Sunwoo hushed just loud enough for Chanhee to hear. Changmin picked himself up a little to rest on his hands, hanging over Sunwoo as he gave him what he wanted.

Pounding relentlessly into him Sunwoo's cries got louder, to the point that Chanhee was worried someone else could hear them.

It was hot.

The extra threat of being caught, on top of watching Changmin fucking their group member so hard almost sent Chanhee over his edge. He moved to the side to watch them fully, how Changmin and Sunwoo stared so intensely at each other, like they had forgotten Chanhee was there too.

Chanhee pulled his pants down just enough to release his cock as he pumped himself faster.

"Changmin I'm-" Sunwoo's voice shook, but Changmin interrupted him.

"Look at Chanhee, look at him." Changmin grunted, his hair dancing on the edge of Sunwoo's forehead as he turned his head to the side.

"Oh fuck, ah, ah-" Sunwoo quivered. He struggled to keep his eyes open and looking at Chanhee as his orgasm built. Chanhee's hand faltered as he realized what was going to happen.

Fuck he wanted to capture this. But if he picked his camera up now it meant forgetting his own high.

But when would he ever get to see this again?

It was thoughtless. Chanhee dropping the grip on his dick to reach for his camera around his neck. He was still fully dressed, uncomfortably so, as he lifted it up to his eye to wait for the perfect moment.

Changmin watched Chanhee curiously. He didn't slow down at all as he rolled his hips as deeply as he could into Sunwoo, the boy on the bottom threw his head back at Changmin hitting his prostate perfectly. Changmin quickly leaned back enough for Chanhee to be able to get a 'full picture'.

Every move Changmin made was with purpose. Sunwoo's moans became long and deep, almost as if he was on the verge of tears as Chanhee continued to wait. Chanhee's dick began to throb, needing release that Chanhee had been craving for so long now but he didn't want to miss this moment.

Sunwoo squinted, trying his best to keep eye contact with Chanhee, or rather with the camera lens now. Chanhee's vision focused on him. Waiting, waiting.

Changmin took Sunwoo's dick in his hand and squeezed the base, making Sunwoo curse loudly as he bucked his hips up to meet Changmin's thrusts.

Changmin matched his strokes with the motions of his hand on Sunwoo's dick and quickly the moment came.

Sunwoo arched his back almost completely off the bed, the intensity of his orgasm washing over him as he finally closed his eyes and let out a juttered moan.

_Flash. Cha-chack_

Chanhee captured it.

Sunwoo's entire body shook from the orgasm, Changmin's hand lazily pumping over his dick as he came, cum coating Sunwoo's stomach and dripping down onto Changmin's fingers. He squeezed a little tighter, Sunwoo writhing at the feeling as Changmin continued to fuck him.

"Changmin-" Sunwoo sighed breathlessly in an attempt to make him leave his dick alone.

Changmin complied. Dropping Sunwoo's dick to place both hands by Sunwoo's head, he leaned over him again. His strokes quickening even more as he chased his own orgasm, leaving Sunwoo completely wrecked below him.

Chanhee couldn't tear himself away.

Changmin used his hands to pull Sunwoo's face to look at him, their connection regained and Chanhee felt totally on the outside again as he stared through his camera lens still.

Changmin's stare was intense as his lips fell apart. Hips losing their momentum as he grew closer to his peak, Sunwoo too tired to move as he let Changmin completely use him. Finally Changmin pulled back.

Both of them whining as Changmin pulled out of Sunwoo, Chanhee watched closely, even taking a step forward as he did so.

Changmin came onto Sunwoo's stomach also. Their cum mixing as Changmin's hand pumped through his orgasm, mouth hanging open as his quietly huffed out a broken moan.

_Flash. Cha-chack._

Chanhee caught that too.

Changmin was spent. His body folded on top of Sunwoo's carefully, careful not to stain himself as he came to rest his forehead on Sunwoo's clammy chest. He pressed a few kisses against him before pushing himself over to the side of the bed to lie down.

"Poor Chanhee." Changmin sighed as he began to catch his breath.

Chanhee was suddenly hyper aware that it was all over. Now he felt very exposed.

He took his camera off, placing it on the end of the bed where the pile of illicit polaroids were adding up. He went to push his still very swollen and hard dick back into his pants but Changmin spoke again.

"We had so much fun and all he could do was watch. That's not fair, right?"

Sunwoo hummed tiredly in agreement.

Changmin pushed himself up slightly to linger over Sunwoo as he locked eyes with Chanhee again.

"I think Sunwoo would like to fix that."

Chanhee froze.

Sunwoo's eyes fluttered over to Chanhee too, then down to his dick. The hungry look striking Chanhee in the pit of his stomach as he felt the heat rise in the room once more. Sunwoo twisted onto his stomach and crawled over to the edge of the bed.

"You don't have to-" was Chanhee's weak attempt at a protest. Sunwoo ignored it as he wasted no time in pulling Chanhee's hard cock into his mouth.

"Oh my god." Chanhee sighed in bliss. Yes this was exactly what he wanted.

Sunwoo's tired mouth worked lazily on Chanhee, slow circling tongue gliding up and down his shaft. But anything felt good to Chanhee's painfully hard dick right now and it seriously wasn't going to take long at all.

"Sunwoo, yes" Chanhee hissed, his band mates name sounding so peculiar in this context but for Chanhee it was long overdue. Chanhee's hands moved to hold the sides of Sunwoo's head, deciding to give the tired boy a break as Chanhee mouth fucked him at his own desired pace.

Changmin moved over to grab the camera. Shifting himself forward to be able to see better too.

Chanhee closed his eyes tightly as he felt Sunwoo's cheeks hollow and mouth wrap tightly around his dick. Sunwoo was trying to keep up as Chanhee fucked into his mouth, but Chanhee definitely had the most energy out of the both of them.

He opened his eyes to find Sunwoo looking up at him. Those wide eyes pushing him even closer to the edge as his moans began to stutter and shake, hips meeting Sunwoo's lips with every thrust into his tight mouth. Sunwoo started to gag from Chanhee's cock at the back of his throat.

"Just like that." Chanhee muttered to himself, hitting Sunwoo's throat over and over, the noises getting louder and more wet.

Chanhee pulled out just in time. Sunwoo gasped for air and as he did so Chanhee coated his thick lips in cum, he had been waiting so long to do that.

_Flash. cha-chack_

Sunwoo's eyes fluttered closed from both the shock of cum hitting his lips and the flash of the camera. Chanhee let out a shuddered moan as he worked the last of his cum out onto Sunwoo's lips, Sunwoo's tongue automatically lapping the liquid up and tracing on the tip of Chanhee's dick as he rested it against Sunwoo's lips.

"Damn that was hot." Changmin chimed in, dragging Chanhee down from his high as his eyes blinked to get rid of the stars he was seeing.

He saw Changmin, looking through the polaroids. From the start of the night until just a second ago. Chanhee felt blush on his face.

"Definitely a night to remember".

**Author's Note:**

> My favorite trio again :)  
> Also I'm working on a longer TBZ fic BbangKyu so I hope you can look forward to that!
> 
> Lemme know if you enjoyed this <3 thank you for reading!


End file.
